memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Neurazine gas
Spelling? Is this the same as Neurocine gas? – Tom 18:48, 29 March 2008 (UTC) : The spelling is correct on both accounts. There is also a third, which combines the two: neurozine. --Alan 19:00, 29 March 2008 (UTC) Perhaps we should then put all the information in one article and create redirects? – Tom 19:07, 29 March 2008 (UTC) ::I'm not sure about the other two, but if the only instance of this spelling was its use on a Dominion ship(which would mean it was theirs and possibly created independently), perhaps this one should be left seperate, with links on the other pages. Combining them, however, doesn't bother me if that's what other people want. --31dot 19:10, 29 March 2008 (UTC) : We had a similar problem with anesthizine, which was combined because all the references and uses were the same. This seems to be the case here, too, as it is quite evident that this a simply a compound that can be released as a gas, used to anesthetize others, and employed by the Federation, the Cardassians and the Dominion. --Alan 19:19, 29 March 2008 (UTC) :::Makes sense to me. I'm now more in favor of a merge, especially if it was done in a similar case.--31dot 20:51, 29 March 2008 (UTC) ::::I'd support a merge, done in a similar way, with a similar note.– Cleanse 02:50, 30 March 2008 (UTC) ::I am also for a merge. – Tom 10:10, 30 March 2008 (UTC) :::::Since each term was apparently used once, shouldn't "neurocine gas" be merged to this article (rather than vice-versa) since this was the most recent term used? --From Andoria with Love 13:58, 18 May 2008 (UTC) :::::*'Ello? Anybody got an opinion either way? If not, I'll go ahead and merge with neurocine as suggested. --From Andoria with Love 02:18, 19 May 2008 (UTC) ::::I don't really see that it matters all that much where there is equal references to both spellings, but I see the logic of using the later one. But yeah, support whatever so long as they're merged. ;-) – Cleanse 05:41, 19 May 2008 (UTC) ::::::I support using the earlier one, only so as not to support anyone thinking we like retcons around here. --OuroborosCobra talk 05:43, 19 May 2008 (UTC) :::::Actually, since neurazine gas incapacitates and neurocine gas kills, I'm not sure if a merge is really the proper thing to do here. --From Andoria with Love 06:03, 19 May 2008 (UTC) ::::::I like your thinking. --OuroborosCobra talk 06:08, 19 May 2008 (UTC) ::::I don't. So: ::::* Neurazine gas incapacitates and is on Dominion ships, ::::* Neurocine gas kills and is used by the Cardassians, ::::* and Neurozine gas incapactiates and is used by the Federation. ::::Pretty big coincidence that 3 nearly identically sounding gases can be used for pretty much the same thing. It seems like poor spelling rather than some intent to create different substances. ::::I don't really see anything inconsistent with a gas that could kill or could incapacitate. It could quite easily depend on how much you pump into the air. ::::In any case, a single article is best to avoid uber-confusion and explain the varying spelling, just like we did on anesthizine, as Alan pointed out above.– Cleanse 06:16, 19 May 2008 (UTC) :::::Since they're used by different species/organizations, maybe they are different. Who's to say, really? Actually, I do agree, they are mostly likely meant to be the same thing, but if we were to merge, we would need to figure out which page to merge to, while also ignoring the fact that two of those gases are referenced as doing no harm other than incapacitating, and another is referenced as being toxic. I might agree with the merging of neurazine gas and neurozine since both of those are apparently made to incapacitate rather than kill, but neurocine gas should probably stay separate, based on what we know for sure for a fact and what was referenced. --From Andoria with Love 07:03, 19 May 2008 (UTC) :Does anyone have these episodes handy to hear whether "neurocine" is pronounced differently from the other two? I mean, I'd pronounce it differently. SwishyGarak 16:21, 19 May 2008 (UTC)